warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kestrelflight
Coding style inspired by NightStrikeTheDragon. Kestrelflight is a small speckled brown tom with white splotches, bright, green eyes, two small scars on his right shoulder, and sparrow wings the same color as his pelt. He has short, coarse fur and his pelt smells of herbs. His tail is long and almost completely white set aside from two small patches of brown on his tail. Note: The CartoonizeMyPet isn't the most accurate, but it's the best I can do. Appearance ————————— Kestrelflight's pelt is short, coarse and a speckled brown. (It's not exactly speckled, it's more of a spotted tabby) His fur is glossy and near-perfect excluding the two scars on his shoulder (and part his shoulder fur) which he got from a rabbit that scratched him while he was hunting. His pelt is described to have "white splotches", but it's more of white markings. He has a white flash on his chest, white paws, white ear tips, white muzzle, white back neck fur, white stripe across his back, and three white markings on his tail. Kestrelflight's eyes are bright and green. His tail is long and his pelt smells of herbs, especially lavender as he likes to stroll through lavender patches in the herb garden whenever he has free time. Kestreflight's wing type is sparrow, and they are speckled brown with white feathers in between. Personality ————————— * Hardworking * Weak resilience * Can't handle setbacks well * Professional * Skilled at herbs * Doesn't recover from mental setbacks quickly History ————————— since kestrelflight is a minor character, his history will just be a storyboard of sorts * Kestrelflight was born as Kestrelkit to two sparrow-winged warriors. From young he expressed an interest in herbs and also had a very good skill for herbs, which was discovered when he helped Shimmerwing and Skyfeather to heal Hawkstar from a critical injury. * Kestrelkit was immediately apprenticed to the kind Skyfeather when he was ready. He was diligent and hardworking, training hard to remember every single herb and it's use, even though he didn't need to train so hard as he had a natural born skill. * Kestrelpaw, as a consequence, was often stressed from this and therefore it made his resilience low when he was faced with a setback, as he would give way under his stress. Kestrelpaw's first setback was he failed to gather catmint in time for leaf-bare, thus the Clan had to go through a catmint-less leaf-bare and the Clan lost a few cats to greencough. * He was heavily discouraged and felt like quitting when he was hit with another setback which was Shimmerwing's disappearance. He was supposed to watch over Shimmerwing as she had broken her wing while flying and should have been resting. * However Skyfeather encouraged Kestrelpaw to persevere, and he eventually healed from his setbacks and also found Shimmerwing. He became much more professional. * Kestrelpaw eventually gained his medicine cat name after nine moons of training. He became Kestrelflight, and he was a very skilled and professional medicine cat. Relationships ————————— * Skyfeather: '''Skyfeather is Kestrelflight's mentor and also the cat he's closest with. Skyfeather was the one who got Kestrelflight back on his paws when his resilience was dangerously low for a medicine cat, and taught him many important life lessons. Kestrelflight is eternally grateful to her. * '''Shimmerwing: Shimmerwing is Kestrelflight's medicine-cat denmate and Kestreflight doesn't like her much at all. He finds her too secretive and suspicious, and is appalled when she reveals her great plot. Trivia ————————— * Kestrelflight is a canon name, but I still use it because I'm kinda obsessed with it * I have no idea why I put "speckled brown with white splotches" because I'm pretty sure that's genetically impossible in cats Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:LGBT+ Category:Medicine Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats